Danganronpa: Rising Despair
by Lyseth
Summary: 16 individuals are trapped within a bizarre academy run by the demonic headmaster "Monokuma", who forces the group to kill each other if they wish to escape, bloody violence and foul language
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, so I decided to create a horror fanfic based around the murder mystery smash hit, Danganronpa, and there will be romance BUT NO SMUTS, sorry to disappoint, though keep in mind it'll be with OC's as the cast of 16, of course I'll refer to the canon game series as well.**

Darkness...all I woke up to was darkness, my head felt like it had been struck with great force, leaving it throbbing, I tried to rub my head but I felt a restraint on my hands, then the same with my ankles, next thing I knew, I heard foot steps echo through the shadows of the room, they grew louder and louder,

Then suddenly a bright light pierces through the darkness, blinding me and making me wince,

"It is time for your preparations." I heard a voice say as a strange device clamped onto my head and steadied itself with grabbing around my face, making me panic and thrash about,

"Relax, this won't hurt...much." I heard the voice say before a brief moment later, the device electrocuted me and then, everything began fading into darkness as the one I assume spoke approached me,

"He is ready, g...hi...t...th..."

I blacked out, the pain from the electrocution being too much for me to handle,

When I woke up, I was somewhere completely different, well, as far as I know, it was different, in fact it was like a run down class room, vegetation growing all over the room, barbed wire and metal bars over the windows,

I realized I was sitting at a desk and stood up, rubbing my head and tried to recall what happened, however...I couldn't, my memory except for my name was COMPLETELY erased,

"Perhaps I should see if there's a way out of here." I said, I headed over to the classroom door and saw the hallway was pretty much the same thing as the room, vegetation all over, the only source of light being the barred windows with barbed wire in the hallway,

I went through the first door I saw, which was to the gym, and couldn't believe my eyes, there were others all gathered here,

"So that makes sixteen of us." One of them said, he was about my height, one brown eye and one green eye, white hair with a few lime green highlights and his hair showed obvious signs that he didn't comb or brush his hair,

He wore a black leather jacket with a chain hanging out of his only jacket pocket,

And dark blue jeans with a rip at the left knee, and black leather boots.

"W-Who do you think brought us all here?" A girl asked, she was a bit shorter than me, sparkling cobalt blue eyes, and long white hair that went almost down to her waistline, she was wearing a sparkling pink vest over a white t-shirt that had a kitten on it,

"That's that one thing I've been asking myself this whole time." Another guy said, he was taller than everyone else in the room, very muscular and had his black hair in a buzz cut, he wore what obviously used to be a t-shirt but the sleeves were ripped off, white shoes, and he wore black tough skin jeans,

"Enough with this shitty chit-chat, what's your name, limp dick?" a girl said from the other side of the room looking right at me,

"I-I'm Asiv, Asiv Korawa." I said, I was wearing a purple t-shirt under a black jacket that reached down to the back of my ankles, black lightweight sweats, and purple and black athletic shoes, I have golden amber eyes and long silver hair,

"What's your talent? The rest of us here are ultimates so you must be one too." The muscular man asked,

That's right, I remember my talent as well,

"I'm the ultimate guitarist." I replied,

"Akio Haji, ultimate pilot." A young man said, dressed as a pilot, he had red eyes and his black bangs framed his face in a way that most people wouldn't be able to pull off,

"I'm Elis Rowan, the ultimate kick boxer." The boy with two different eye colors replied,

"I-I'm A-Amaya Kobani, u-ultimate composer." The shorter girl from earlier said,

"Curtis Brynten, ultimate cop." The muscular man said,

"Finally! it's my turn, you asswipes take way too long!" The foul mouth from earlier exclaimed,

"Emily Koade, ultimate chemist, and don't you forget it, filthy wanker!" She said,

"More like ultimate foul mouthed bitch." Another girl laughed, she was wearing a white and blue sailor outfit, had her pink hair tied in twin tails, and had grey eyes,

"Oh yeah, sure, pick on the pretty girl why don'tcha?!" Emily shouted,

"Nothing pretty about that attitude." I thought,

"Anyway, I'm Chimo Fallero, ultimate journalist." She said,

"I'm Malcolm Serar, ultimate fencer." Another guy said, his name is unusual for me so perhaps he's from overseas? He had crimson red hair tied back, his eyes were a piercing yellow, and he was wearing a white blazer over a black tank top and black cargo shorts, though he seemed a lot friendlier than he looked,

"Hisao Hifuji, ultimate neurologist." Another man said, he was wearing a white suit with a red tie and his shoulder length black hair gave a kind of contrast to his attire along with his amethyst eyes,

"Atsuko Jira, ultimate golfer." A girl with an accent said, her pale sea green eyes looked gentle yet strong enough to be terrifying, her right eye was covered by her dark green hair, and her attire seemed that of anyone you'd see on the course,

"Fumika Ari, Ultimate gunslinger." A rather short girl said, she was wearing a dark blue school uniform blazer, a dark teal and black plaid skirt, black thigh high socks and brown shoes, her chocolate brown hair seemed to really make her green eyes pop,

"Chisaki Demaro, ultimate architect." A boy said, he wasn't very tall, in fact he was short than everyone else, he had glasses with an odd swirl pattern, he also had black hair in a rather odd bowl-like haircut, and was wearing what looked like a brown business suit,

"Where are my manners? I'm Lambda, the ultimate AI." Another girl said, she was wearing an indigo jumpsuit, glowing magenta eyes, and had long neon blue hair,

"Ultimate AI? Is that even possible?" Curtis asked,

"I'm a learning AI, my creator built me this synthetic body so I can learn about and explore the world at my own will." She said,

"How realistic is it?" Chisaki asked,

"It has all the normal bodily functions, bleeds, and even allows me to express emotion, it might as well be a real body." Lambda replied,

"Name's Hiro Jimano, ultimate director." Another boy said, he was about my age, had lavender hair, emerald green eyes, a brown leather jacket, white t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and white sport shoes,

"I am Yamato Hirano, Ultimate therapist." Another said, he was tall and slender, wore a black business suit and thin framed glasses, with long black hair, and fierce golden eyes,

"And lastly me, Miori Hikari, ultimate negotiator." A rather tall girl said, she was dressed in a camouflage style jacket and pants along with a black t-shirt, and black combat boots and her black hair was tied back into a long ponytail and her emerald green eyes looked as if they could pierce your soul with just a glance,

"I've already checked this building, no form of escape is available, and it is so structurally sound, I doubt breaking down the walls would be a possibility." Chisaki said,

"It's not like I'd let you do that anyway." A carefree cartoonish voice said from somewhere, we all looked towards the podium at the end of the room where it came from, and suddenly, a stuffed bear appeared, it's left side as black as coal and has an evil looking smile on that side and the right side was white as snow and looked like a regular teddy bear,

"A...teddy bear?" Amaya asked rhetorically,

"I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! Headmaster of this here academy!" It said,

"Wait, why is it talking?" Curtis asked,

"Before you say anything, no I'm not a high tech build-a-bear reject!" Monokuma shouted,

"Right..." Chisaki said, clearly not buying this,

"Anyway, my unique good looks are half hope and half despair, now let's get on with it, welcome to Despair's peak academy!" The dual colored bear said before laughing,

"Despair's peak academy? What do you mean?" I asked,

"I'm certain you all heard of hope's peak academy, picture this as a gothic brother to it." Monokuma said,

"Well anyway, to cut to the chase, the killing game is upon us!" Monokuma said,

"K-Killing game?!" Elis exclaimed,

"Yep! I'm afraid I can't let any of you leave not unless you participate in the killing game." Monokuma said,

"When one you kill another, a class trial will be held once three discover the body, if you successfully discover who the blackened is and a majority agree, the blackened will be the only one punished, if the majority votes wrong, everyone but the blackened will be punished, then the blackened will be free to leave the academy." Monokuma said,

"H-How will w-we be punished?" Amaya asked,

"Execution." Monokuma answered with no emotion in his voice,

"E-E-E-EXECUTION?!" Chimo shouted,

"Yep, also feel free to kill each other as brutally as you desire, strangulation, slitting throats, bludgeoning, gutting, force-feeding pain killers, stabbing, I don't care really!" Monokuma said while laughing,

"Th-This can't be real...it must be a bad dream, a bad dream." Emily panicked, tearing up and cradling her head,

"I don't wanna kill anyone! I don't wanna die!" Amaya said while crying,

"Love it or hate it, sweetie pies." Monokuma said,

"Here are your monopads, you will need them for the rules, follow them and you'll be just fine." Monokuma said, tossing them to us,

I opened mine and saw my name appear on the screen, I tapped on the "rules" option, and read them.

Rule 1. Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited.

Rule 2. The headmaster cannot kill anyone except during execution.

Rule 3. Damaging school property is not permitted except when attempting to kill someone.

Rule 4. Do not tamper, damage, or modify your monopad under ANY circumstances.

Rule 5. You cannot lend your monopad to anyone.

Rule 6. A murderer can kill up to 2 people at most.

Rule 7. Entering the gym and dining hall between 10 PM and 8 AM is prohibited.

Rule 8. The headmaster can update and add rules freely.

Then the last page said, "any defiance of the rules will result in execution to the perpetrator(s)."

"Now that that's outta the way, let us all enjoy this killing semester!" Monokuma said before jumping behind the podium and disappearing,

Everyone stood there in silence, we're supposed to just kill each other? We can't possibly do that, everyone looked around at each other and Amaya was on her knees crying loudly in fear, while Elis tried to keep his act together while trying to hide his tears,

"S-Sure... I do kick boxing, so violence is familiar, but that's different from killing a person!" He shouted,

we barely even started and everyone's spirits have already broken, there's no way I could kill anyone.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this prologue, let me know if you think I should continue, be aware ANYONE can die in this story, including Elis (from only human), Amaya, EVEN Asiv, so let me know what you guys think, continue? Yay or nay?**


	2. Hope's shattering moments

We started searching the school for a way to get out, but every window was blocked off, I was starting to lose hope, until I tried the cliché escape route, the front door, which was unlocked, my face immediately lit up, but once I stepped outside...my heart sank once again,

The entire school was encased within a giant dome, I could see the city off in the distance and desperately wanted to get back,

So I took a rock and smashed it against the dome, nothing happened, I tried a thick branch, nothing happened and the branch broke, I then started slamming myself against it, I was then interrupted by the last individual I wanted to see,

"Hey! Knock that off! You'll scratch it!" Monokuma said,

"I'm! Going! To! Escape! No! Matter! What!" I said as I started punching it again and again, I was starting to wear down, but refused to listen to the stupid bear, I finally fell to my knees attempting to catch my breath, my knuckles had started bleeding, leaving blood smeared on the dome,

"Damn kid, I know you wanna escape, but calm down and enjoy this killing semester!" He laughed before taking a paper towel and wiping my smeared blood off the dome,

"Never, I will escape, I'll kill you if I have to!" I boomed,

"Kill me?! KILL ME?! That's rich, if you killed me, you would have no way to escape the dome." Monokuma laughed,

That got me thinking, if we wanted to have any chance of escape, we'd HAVE to participate in this killing game, I didn't like that thought but it was the only choice he was leaving me,

"Fine I'll play along for now, but don't think for a second I'll give in to you!" I shouted at him,

"We'll see about that, kid!" He said before disappearing with his laugh echoing around me,

I met up with the others back at the gym like we agreed,

"So, anyone find anything?" Lambda asked,

"Well there's a dorm building right outside, I saw it before we met up, as well as a giant dome encasing the school." I said,

"Well...I found the dining hall, 'he' showed up and told me how the food supply would be replenished every day." Chimo said,

"So food and water won't be an issue at least." Curtis said while thinking,

"But no telling if Monokuma spiked them with poison." Elis said,

Suddenly Monokuma appeared, "did you not read the rules?! I can't kill anyone unless during an execution, dip-ass!" Monokuma shouted angrily before disappearing as quickly as he appeared,

"Ok...Well that rules that out, if he wanted us dead he'd probably do it himself already anyway." Chisaki said,

"I-I don't know if it helps, b-but, I found an infirmary with kinds of medical supplies, including transfusion packets, vitamin supplements, pain killers, even chemicals for ending suffering patients." Amaya said,

"He gave us those?!" Atsuko exclaimed,

"It would appear Monokuma's trying to make us become as tempted as possible to begin killing each other." Hisao said,

"Damn, well I found that there's stairways, however, we can only go as far as the second floor." Akio said,

"So no one found jackshit worth looking into!" Emily exclaimed,

"S-S-Sorry!" Amaya whimpered,

"Not your fault, we did what we agreed on, gather information." Atsuko said,

We split up into groups of 4 to keep an eye on each other this time and spent the rest of the day searching, nothing, and before we knew it,

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Then Monokuma appeared on the monitors which we saw throughout the school,

"Attention, important school announcement, it is now 10 PM, the gym and dining hall will be closed until 8 AM tomorrow, entry between these hours is strictly prohibited, have a good night." Monokuma said before the monitors shut off,

We all walked towards our dorms and Monokuma met us there,

"Hello half-ass', I almost forgot that you still need your room keys." Monokuma said tossing them each to us,

"And by the way, the locks are pick resistant and sound proof, so... if you can somehow get the chance, don't hesitate to kill." Monokuma said encouragingly before vanishing,

"Well, looks like we're set for the night, as much as it pains me to sleep in this wretched place, I'm exhausted." Hisao said,

"Yeah, we're better off waiting until morning." Elis said,

When I stepped into my room, it was a lot nicer than I expected, the moment I flopped back on my bed in detest, I fell asleep quickly not realizing until now how exhausted I am, physically and mentally,

I woke up the next morning to a familiar sound,

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

And like last night, Monokuma appeared on the screen, not surprised there were some in our rooms,

"Good morning students, it is now 8 AM, the gym and dining hall are now open, now let's greet this beeeautiful day with a smile, hopefully a slasher smile." Monokuma said before the monitor turned off,

There was a doorbell ring and I approached my door, once I opened it, I saw Monokuma standing there,

"How long you planning on sleeping?" He said,

"I don't know, maybe 'til I wake up in my room and free of your hideous presence." I retorted,

He looked down sadly,

"And here I thought we were friends." Monokuma said,

"We never were, never will." I replied,

I walked past him to join the others then Monokuma looked towards us, then he disappeared,

All of us met up in the dining hall, agreeing that it'd be the best way to keep tabs on one another,

"So, we know escape's impossible, are you really expecting to roll over and accept defeat?" Akio said right before biting into an apple,

"Not even close, killing is not even in my programming, so there's no way I could-" Lambda said before Emily interjected,

"You sure, artificial bitch? You might be saying that to make us feel safe around you then kill us when we least expect it!" She said,

"Not like I ever would! My programming is designed for learning right and wrong, killing being listed under 'wrong'." Lambda said nervously but defensively,

"Guys, stop, this is what Monokuma wants!" Amaya shouted, getting everyone's attention, before sliding under the table from all the attention,

"She's not wrong, Monokuma wants us to be suspicious of each other so then we would kill out of paranoia." Hisao said,

"Yeah! We can't let him win! So let's all work together to get out, and be friends forever once we're free!" Chimo cheered,

"Friends? I like the sound of that, never really had friends other than my creator and his assistant." Lambda said,

"Yes, I believe I can get behind that." Chisaki said,

"Yeah, when we get outta here, why don't we hit the green?" Atsuko said,

"I have yet to experience golf, I'll take you up on that." Lambda said,

"I can back that up completely." I replied,

Chimo blushed and giggled sheepishly,

Suddenly, the bane of our existence appeared,

"OH PUH-LEASE! I'm gonna barf over here if you keep getting mushy!" Monokuma said,

"Anyway, what makes you think you all could possibly be friends? I'll give you a hint, before I erased your memories, you all HATED each other, that's right, sworn enemies to the bitter end!" Monokuma said,

"Well we'll make new memories with each other than." Curtis said, towering over Monokuma,

"Upupupu, guess there's no point holding it off now, can't let you get along now can I? follow me to the V/A room, turd-buckets!" Monokuma cried,

We all got there then Monokuma vanished, and reappeared on the monitor in the corner of the room,

Just have a seat at any monitor in the room, me and everyone put on headsets connected to the monitors,

And then a video played on my monitor, it was one of me as a kid with my uncle playing guitar and bass together, the happy memory made me forget all my worries,

"This is Asiv Korawa, the ultimate guitarist, raised by his uncle and aunt, due to his parents dying in a terrible accident to a drunk driver, he was quite happy here as you can see." I heard Monokuma say,

suddenly the scene changed to one of my aunt and uncle together running through a field, but suddenly, my uncles arm went slack, but he didn't seem to care, suddenly the scene changed, showing my uncle and aunt with bits of wood behind their knees and elbows with large screws sticking them in place and the wood being hooked up to strings making my aunt and uncle into giant meat puppets, with fatal wounds at their throats and several stab wounds in their upper bodies and their eyes rolled back,

"However, everything is no longer what he thinks it is, so what's it gonna be? Kill and make sure they're okay? Or roll over and die? Your choice! Upupupupu!" Monokuma mocked at the end,

I fell silent, all I can hear was whispered confusion and stifled sobbing around me from the rest,

Suddenly Monokuma showed up on the large monitor at the other end of the room,

"So? You thinking of cooperating now?! Huh? If you attempt it again, only more despair awaits you half-ass'! Upupupupu! GAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally, his laugh echoing around the room,

"P-Please...don't make us do this..." Elis said with tears streaming down his face,

"No can do! This is how you determine who deserves to live and who deserves to die!" Monokuma laughed,

"You heartless bully!" Amaya said while crying,

"Love it or hate it sweetie-pies." He mocked before laughing then the screen turns off.


End file.
